Zoldyck Family
The Zoldyck Family ''(ゾルディック家 Zorudikku-ke), also known as the '''Zaoldyeck Family', is a famous fictional family of assassins appearing in the Japanese manga and anime series Hunter × Hunter. Overview The Zoldyck family is considered by and far the deadliest assassins in the Hunter × Hunter world. The family owns and lives at Kukuroo Mountain, a dormant volcano in the Dentora region of the Republic of Padokia which stands 3772 meters. Their estate is surrounded by huge stone walls guarded by a giant dog named Mike and attendants highly skilled in martial arts. Only few people unrelated to the family have any idea what is within the estate. There are a lot of mysteries surrounding the Zoldyck family; a single photo of any of the members can be sold for millions. Children in the family are trained from birth in the art of assassination, although each member of the family has the privilege to choose the specialty of their forte and liking as they grow up. For example, the oldest child Illumi seems to be a master of disguise; whereas the next oldest, Milluki, is a computer wizard and an expert hacker. In every generation, there appears to be a prodigy child whom would be named as their heir. Currently, the heir to the Zoldyck business is Killua, one of the main characters in Hunter × Hunter, though Killua has stated that he has no desire to inherit his family's occupation. It is believed that each member of Zoldyck's family begun their training from their date of birth. The children are also allowed the use of weaponry (pins, bombs, yoyos, and paper) which are also suited in the Nen abilities. Members are acquired to use a special transmitter used in their assassination business. They possess a unique set of talents: resistance to almost all types of poison, the ability to tolerate high amounts of electricity, and immense strength (Killua was able to open a 16-ton door before receiving any form of Nen training). The members of the family who have silver hair: Zeno, Silva and Killua, are all Transmuters. While those with black hair: Kikyo, Illumi, Milluki and Kalluto, are all Manipulators. Maha and Alluka are the only exceptions. Many of the Zoldyck abilities are associated with snakes and Chinese dragons, a seemingly revered symbol in their household. Family Members maha table.png|Maha Zoldyck|link=Maha Zoldyck Zeno.PNG|Zeno Zoldyck|link=Zeno Zoldyck Silva 2.png|Silva Zoldyck|link=Silva Zoldyck Kikyo Zoldyck HxH 2011.PNG|Kikyo Zoldyck|link=Kikyo Zoldyck Irumi.png|Illumi Zoldyck|link=Illumi Zoldyck Milluki Zoldyck HxH 2011.PNG|Milluki Zoldyck|link=Milluki Zoldyck Killua in trick tower.jpg|Killua Zoldyck|link=Killua Zoldyck Alluka-full.png|Alluka Zoldyck|link=Alluka Zoldyck 2011 kalluto 2.png|Kalluto Zoldyck|link=Kalluto Zoldyck Maha Zoldyck - 'He is Zeno's grandfather and is the oldest assassin in the Zoldyck family. 'Zeno Zoldyck - 'Silva's father and Killua's grandfather. He is one of the most powerful Nen users in the world. '''Grandmother - '''The 10th living member of the Zoldyck family. She has yet to be named and has only been shown as a silhouette in the 2011 anime series. 'Silva Zoldyck - 'The current patriarch of the Zoldyck family and is Killua's father. 'Kikyo Zoldyck - 'The maternal figure of the Zoldyck family, Silva's wife and mother of the Zoldyck siblings. 'Illumi Zoldyck - 'Eldest child and is a well-experienced assassin. 'Milluki Zoldyck - 'Second eldest son who specializes in programming and hacking. 'Killua Zoldyck - 'The middle child of the Zoldycks. He is considered as the most talented of his generation, yet rebelled against the family. 'Alluka Zoldyck - 'Second youngest son and has the ability to grant wishes. 'Kalluto Zoldyck - 'Youngest son and also the youngest member of Phantom Troupe. Family Tree Relationships Butlers In order to live in the estate, they are in constant training everyday. Zoldyck butlers receive their training and education within the family's estate. They have a classrooms, teacher, and instructors. Their butlers are executed if they have lovers, inside or outside of the Zoldyck estate. They also use weighed objects daily to enhance their strength like: #Slippers - 20 kg. or 44 lbs. #Mop and Broom - 25 kg. or 55 lbs. #Water Bucket - 30 kg. or 66 lbs. #Suit - 100 kg. or 220 lbs. The servants have no real value for the family rather than plain servitude, or they don't show further feelings openly. Despite of this many of the servants are fiercely loyal to the family and have a soft spot for them, even to the point of taking sides with one member of the family shall conflict between them arise. 'Mitsuba - 'Mitsuba is a female butler who had the duty of taking care of Alluka. She was the first person other than Killua to witness Alluka when he was in wish-granting mode. Kikyo Zoldyck used her as a guinea pig to test Alluka's ability and as a result Mitsuba and her lover Hasama, a butler of the Zoldyck family, were crushed into minced meat. 'Tsubone - She is one of the female butlers who were ordered by Silva to accompany Killua and Alluka. She tells Killua that if he breaks the rules, they'll go home immediately and if he resisted, she'll knock him off. This resulted in Alluka protecting his big brother. Of all people in the estate, Tsubone is the only one who dares to call Alluka Alluka-chama' and Killua 'Killua-chan'. 'Amane - '''Amane is the granddaughter of Tsubone and is also ordered by Silva to accompany Killua and Alluka. 'Hasama - 'Hasama is a butler of the Zoldyck Family and is also the lover of Mitsuba. Together with her, he was crushed to death by Alluka's power. 'Yasuha - 'Yasuha is another butler of the Zoldyck Family and Kasuga's lover. She gave Alluka a piggyback ride at his request, which activated Alluka's wish granting mode, and she wished to be made a billionaire. 'Kasuga - 'Kasuga is the next butler to take care of Alluka after Yasuha. Alluka requested her to give him her liver, duodenum, spine and brain, but she failed to fulfill any of those requests and thus was crushed to death along with 66 other people. 'Hishita - 'Another butler of the Zoldyck family, he first appeared during Gon's retrieval of Killua from Kukuroo Mountain. Recently, he was killed by Illumi and manipulated him in trapping Killua and Alluka during their escape. 'Zebro - 'Zebro (ゼブロ ''Zeburo) is a gatekeeper whose office is located near the entrance of the Zoldyck property. In order to prevent others from entering the Zoldyck estate on Kukuroo Mountain, Zebro holds a key specifically for intruders opening a false gate called the Door to Hades. Behind it is the Zoldyck's monstrous guard dog, Mike, who will promptly dispose of any threat. Even though Zebro appears to be an elderly security guard, he is actually heavily muscled and capable of opening the first door of the Testing Gate, weighing four tons. 'Seaquant - '''Seaquant (シークアント ''Shīkuanto) like Zebro is an employee of the Zoldycks that cleans after Mike. He is a former Blacklist Hunter who tried to get into the estate with a hundred men but was all stopped single handedly by Canary; Seaquant was a sole survivor of the ordeal and was under the employment of the Zoldycks ever since. 'Canary - '''Canary (カナリア ''Kanaria) is a butlers' apprentice on Kukuroo Mountain. Anyone attempting to pass her post on the estate will be expelled via force. When she was 10 years old she wiped out a blacklist hunter together with a hundred men that tried to go through her post within five minutes. During Gon's expedition to Kukuroo Mountain, Canary refuses to Gon pass her assigned territory, but later accompanies him, Leorio, and Kurapika to the butlers' quarters. 'Gotoh - '''Gotoh (ゴトー ''Gotō) is the Zoldyck family's head butler. Highly protective of the Zoldyck family, all outside contact with family members must go through him and will allow no one to see them unless he is ordered to. He cares about them as if they were his own family, but denies being emotionally attached with his employers. Site Polls Category:Group Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Zoldyck family employees Category:Geniuses